My Immortal
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Saved from death as a young girl, Akiko decided then and there that she would serve him till the death. But what happens when he dies- who will she turn to then? Rated T for possible upcoming chapters- and for cussing. genre is unknown for this ff- sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Yes- i kno, i said that i wouldnt put up any new stories until i finished most of my others- but i couldnt help it.  
I love this story to peices- so i hope you enjoy it! This is probably the longest chapter ive ever written._

_It might take a little longer then usual to update but it'll still b updated within a month probably-... knowing me and all.... xD_

_Disclaimer: i dont own naruto- but i do own Akiko Kukai._

_Note: the time periods will change- for this chapter- Orochimaru is still in the leaf village- and the Uchiha clan is still alive... but soon, like a couple weeks after this chapter they go poof most likely..._

* * *

Staring up at the white ceiling… counting random things in my head: the number of tiles; the number of seconds that passed; the number of people that came in and out of the room- or passed it without coming in. Eating what little my body could consume without me throwing it back up. Drinking what little without throwing that up as well. Listening to other people's conversations. This is what my life had been like ever since I could remember. Each week, each day, each hour, each minute, each second that passed-drew me closer and closer to my death- and the worst part? No one was doing a damn thing to help me. The nurses and doctors would come in every now and then to make it seem as though they were trying- but never done much. Checked some things- my eyes, my breathing… and then mark something down on a paper and leave. They didn't bother calling for the medical ninja's- why have them waste their precious chakra to help someone like me? I was just a child- who's been in the hospital her whole life. I've never been outside- I've never been to school- I've never had birthday parties, never been to any- never had any friends, never had the opportunity to make any. Outside this building, no one knew about me- no one talked about me- no one cared about me. I've heard some conversations of people saying im going to die soon- and that I should stop trying to live. How would they know if I was even trying? If I was trying- I'd be swallowing back the throw up that rose in my throat- I'd get out of this bed- I'd be at school- do all that I never had. I couldn't care less if I lived or not- I had no one to care for me once I got better- so why even try? Sickness and a waste of space- that's all I was- that's all I thought I was. So I lay there, waiting for my last breath. But all that changed one day.

Lying on the bed, looking out the window at the cheerful outside that seemed to always mock me, taunt me- a knock came at the door. No doctor or nurse ever knocked- so out of curiosity- I looked over, my dull, bored eyes landing on the person in the door. His black hair, pale skin and yellow snake-like eyes intrigued me.

"Who're you?" I asked," If your coming to do some check up on me- save your time. No one cares about me.

"Is that so?" he asked- and his voice intrigued me even more," If I didn't care… I wouldn't have come to see you… isn't that true?" I was quiet for a minute, and he smirked- knowing that I was thinking he was right.

"You still haven't answered me," I said, after a couple minutes of silence," Who are you?"

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru of the three legendary Sannin?" I asked; I'd heard things about the three Sannin of the Leaf Village that lived outside the window- outside this prison of mine.

"Correct," He smirked, and after a brief pause," Kukai, Akiko."

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"This and that- mostly to learn all the jutsu's in the world and master them."

"That's only possible for immortal people- and I haven't heard of any immortal people."

"Yet." I looked at him curiously- and then sighed. I turned my head back to the window- trying to ignore he was there.

"You know- I'm not alone," he said," I brought someone with me."

"A doctor? Great," I said sarcastically.

"No- not a doctor- a child prodigy." I looked back over at him- my eyes easily showing my emotions: ticked off. I mean, was he trying to tease me with those amazing things that I never had and could never have? By that thought was pushed aside when a boy about the same age as me- if not a little older then myself- came into the room.

"Kukai, Akiko," he said introducing us," Uchiha, Itachi." Itachi and I stared into each other's eyes for a couple silent minutes. I could see deep into Itachi's soul through his eyes. He was truly gifted- but yet he was beginning to feel conflicted… I didn't know if he too could see into my soul- but even if he could- what would he possible see?

-

"Are you sure it was right to let Itachi go with Orochimaru-sama?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her husband.

"I don't see why not," Fugaku answered," Im sure whatever Orochimaru-sama wanted with Itachi was important enough to stop him in mid practice." Mikoto nodded, and continued with cleaning the lunch dishes.

-

"What exactly did you want me to do?" Itachi asked Orochimaru, still looking at me.

"I wanted her to see that gift you have," Orochimaru told him, and Itachi looked at him," Show her what it would be like to live." Itachi blinked once, and then looked back at me. As soon as our eyes met- I found my place somewhere else. It was completely dark- except the redness all around. Red clouds, red trees…

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"This is called the Sharigan." I looked around and saw Itachi about ten or so feet away.

"Sharigan?" I asked- and then saw his eyes.

"A Kekkei genkai," I mused.

"Correct." I didn't know how I knew that- and it surprised me I knew it.

"You can move if you want." I tried it out- slowly at first, and once I was assured, I walked around for the first time in my life. It felt great- and I saw some of the things I had been missing, walking, and the 'feel' of trees… Suddenly it all disappeared and I found myself back in the hospital- in the white bed- trapped back in my prison.

"Thank you Itachi-kun- you may go now," Orochimaru said, and Itachi nodded- and walked out of the room without another look at me.

"If you want freedom from these walls- I can give it too you," Orochimaru told me, and I blinked once. I was about to say no- but then I remembered walking, the feeling of freedom.

"But that freedom comes with a small price- not much," Orochimaru continued.

"What's the 'small price'?

"You'll only find out if you accept my help." We stared at each other for a couple silent minutes- until a doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave for now Orochimaru-sama," the doctor said.

"Think about it Akiko-chan," Orochimaru told me- looking back at me," I'll be back in about a week or two. Think about what it would mean- to do what Itachi-kun showed you." With that- he left me there- with the fake checkup from the doctor who cared less if a piece of junk like me lived.

-

For me- the time that I had to think about Orochimaru's offer- seemed to pass very, very slowly. But each time I looked out the window- it seemed as though that world was on fast forward. I lay there, in the bed- thinking about how walking for the first time felt- thinking about how it felt to be, in a kind of way, free. These thoughts some how kept me alive in the time waiting for Orochimaru. It kept me wishing for the freedom he said he could give me- but at a price. He said I'd only learn of the small price if I accepted the offer. The mystery of what the price could be also kept me going. At the end- I had made up my mind. After what seemed like eternity- a knock came at the door again. Looking over- I saw Orochimaru standing at the door- just like before.

"I've given you two weeks to think it over," he told me, walking in a couple steps," Have you came to a decision, Akiko-chan?" I looked at him for a couple silent minutes, and then answered him.

"Yes- I have came to a decision." He waited for me to continue. "I-"But before I could continue, my head started throbbing, and my sight started blacking out. My throat felt like it was on fire- it felt like someone was squeezing my heart- squeezing the life out of me. The last thing I remember is seeing Orochimaru walk over to me.

-

"If this is heaven- it hurts like hell." My mouth murmured.

"Quite the mouth."

"Orochimaru-sama?" I asked," If im dead- does that mean your dead too?"

"I'm not dead- and neither are you Akiko-chan."

"I'm not?" I asked confused," Then why cant I see anything?"

"You've got a blindfold on."

"Why?"

"Because that way when you did wake up- you would freak out or anything- and you'd be used to the dark lit room." As soon as he said that- he took off the blind fold. Sure enough- it was very dark here- where ever we were at.

"Where are we?"

"It's a secret hideaway for me- We came here cuz I… stole you from the hospital."

"You stole me?" I asked.

"Yes- after you blacked out- I carried you out the window. There should be people out right now looking for us."

"Oh." Looking around, I saw some different colored jars, and some things I had never seen before. After a couple minutes, Orochimaru spoke.

"You never told me your decision- you blacked out before you could."

"Hmm?" I said absent mindedly, and then remembered," Oh yeah." I turned back to him- and we looked into each others eyes for a couple minutes.

"No matter the price- no matter what happens- I'll do what ever it takes to live outside of that hospital."

"Really? No matter the price?"

"No matter the price," I nodded, confirming his question.

"Very well." With that- he walked over to the chair and leaned down. I had never had someone this close to me. One of his hands bushed my hair out of the way- and I felt his hot breath on my neck. Then, pain engulfed me- as he bit my neck- and then he lifted his head and took a step back. If I had been standing- I would have fallen from the pain. It traveled from my head to my toes to my fingers- every square inch of me felt like it was on fire. Soon though- that pain was gone; I looked up at Orochimaru confused. Why had he bit me?

"Try standing up… try walking…" Slightly hesitantly, I stood up slowly, holding onto the chair. After a minute I let go of the chair, and took a small baby step forward. When I didn't fall, I took a bigger step- and then a normal step. Smiling to myself- I walked all around the secret hideaway.

"Well- there you are," Orochimaru said," Free." He walked over to a small stand and got a couple weapons, put them in the holders around his waist and leg.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving the village- just before you woke up- I was banished from the village." My eyes widened in shock. He was leaving? Leaving me here all alone where I had no one? He was the only one who cared about me- he set me free from the prison-like walls of the hospital. Just as he was about to walk out of the hideaway- I ran forward and grabbed his arm. He turned back to me, and we locked eyes.

"You're all I have, please don't leave me here alone."

"Itachi-kun is here." I shook my head.

"You are the one who freed me- and now I owe you," I told him," Where you go- I go."

"You know nothing about fighting, defending- typical ninja life."

"You can teach me!" I exclaimed, and then my eyes saddened," Just please- don't leave me here." He turned back to the exit- and a couple silent moments passed. All that we heard was the slow drip of a leaking pipe somewhere in the room. Then I heard it- footsteps somewhere outside the room.

"Someone's coming." He looked back at me- and then listened- and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Fine- get on my back and hold on. Make yourself as light as possible," he ordered. Nodding- I done as told- and as soon as I situated myself- the door burst open. Orochimaru flipped back to avoid being hit by the pieces of the door.

"Orochimaru- you're supposed to be gone. Let the girl go and leave now!" an old man ordered.

"I don't have a hold on her Sarutobi sensei- she's the one with the hold on me." My hands tightened and I secured my place on his back.

"Come with me child- you'll be safe here- don't worry," the old man- whom Orochimaru had called Sarutobi sensei- said to me. I looked from him, to Orochimaru, and back to him.

"Where ever Orochimaru-sensei goes- I go!" I said, staying put. Orochimaru smirked.

"What have you done to her Orochimaru?"

"I done what no one else would do- I saved her life."

"Her situation has no antidote."

"I have my own methods of saving people."

"Orochimaru-"

"Hold tight, Akiko-chan," Orochimaru told me- and then with that, he took off- running agilely past the old man and the one masked guy that was with him.

"What do we do Yondaime Hokage?"

"There's nothing we can do- it looks like Yuuki-chan's daughter just as she predicted she would- and there's no changing it." As Orochimaru ran through the village I had always hated for living without me- I saw a familiar face- Itachi. He stood there- blank face- and watched; but I saw understandment in his eyes- and I smiled to myself. As long as I had Orochimaru, I would have a reason to live.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before i get "Winry-wrench-threatened" again- here's the next chapter of My Immortal. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but i do own Akiko._

* * *

Sitting on the fallen tree- I watched Orochimaru and his partner stare each other down. I knew not to interrupt either of them- once I had interrupted Sasori, and nearly gotten poisoned- and when I had interrupted Orochimaru he set snakes after me. So, I sat here, watching this never ending stare down- bored out of my mind. Each time I felt like saying something I bit my tongue and kept silent. Over head, the birds sang; in the forest the crickets chirped; on the ground rabbits ran from snakes. One rabbit caught my attention- it was just sitting there beside me, watching me. When I turned to look at it- it just sat there, completely still. Then it twitched its nose- and I smiled softly. Reaching out, I touched the super soft, long ears, and watched the fluffy white tail practically wag. I smiled a little bit more.

"Akiko- lets go." Looking up, I saw Orochimaru looking back at me.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," I replied, and got up off the tree. Following Orochimaru, I looked back once more at the rabbit and waved goodbye. As soon as I had my back turned though- a snake decided it was lunch time. Orochimaru smirked at the snake- and then we were on our way.

-

The rain wasn't letting up, so we stopped at a cave for a little while.

"Kabuto." Sasori's voice rang through the cave- and instantly a poof of smoke and a boy with grey hair and glasses appeared, and kneeled down on one knee.

"Yes, Sasori-san?"

"There's a village up the road- you know what to do." Wordlessly, Kabuto nodded, and stood up. When he turned around- our eyes met, and he froze slightly. When he felt Sasori's eyes on him though, he continued on his way- his eyes staying locked with mine the whole way out of the cave.

"Akiko," Orochimaru said, and I instantly turned towards him.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Go train some- it'll be good to get used to working in all different types of weather."

"Yes sensei." I nodded, and walked out into the rain, and began training.

-

Morning came- and when I woke up, I found a small pile of food beside me. Looking around, I saw Kabuto across the cave, sitting against the rock, his eyes closed.

'He must be sleeping,' I thought, and then looked at the food, wondering if I should eat it.

"It's for you- go ahead." My head snapped up- and my eyes locked with Kabuto's. I looked back at the food, and picked up a rice cake, and took a somewhat hesitant bite.

"Where's Orochimaru-sensei and Sasori-san?" I asked, after I got done chewing.

"They went out to look around- they'll be back soon," Kabuto answered. Soon enough, as I finished my food- they arrived.

"Let's go- the meeting isn't far from here," Orochimaru said, and I nodded, standing up and stretching. I felt myself being watched- and looked over to see Kabuto watching me. Looking down- I saw that my shirt was showing some of my stomach; blushing, I stopped stretching, and discreetly tried pulling the shirt out a little to make it cover more of my body.

"I'll call for you later," Sasori said, and Kabuto nodded- then disappeared.

-

We arrived at a building- and I saw a couple others there- Pein and Zetsu.

"So, remind me again why we're waiting here?" Sasori asked dully.

"New member," Pein answered simply.

"Instantly? No waiting for this person?" Orochimaru asked.

"Exactly- his deeds are good enough." My eyes slightly widened, and I wondered who it could be- and what he had done.

'_Could be a she_,' I thought- thinking of Konan. Minutes ticked by, and I grew slightly restless- and began pacing. Pein, Sasori and Orochimaru glared at me- and I froze.

"Sorry," I whimpered, leaning against the wall, crouching down, and holding my knees to my chest. After more silent minutes, I heard footsteps, and looked up- but Orochimaru was in my line of vision.

"Welcome," Pein said, monotonously. Standing up and walking over- I looked over Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Itachi-kun?" I whispered, shocked, my eyes widening. I saw Orochimaru smile- which gave me some shivers- but I thought nothing of the shivers. I always got shivers from him. Wordlessly, Itachi walked into the room and up to Pein, who handed him two things- a clouded cloak and a ring.

"Sasori-san- you're on your own for now," Pein said," Orochimaru-san- your new partner is Itachi-san." Sasori nodded, and Orochimaru smirked again- sending the shivers down my back; but I was thrilled- I was going to be able to travel with Itachi. As though he knew I was thinking about him- he looked straight at me. I froze, and I could see into his soul again- I don't know how or why- but I could. An understanding feeling swept through me- and then he looked away- and the feeling was gone.

"Shall we?" Orochimaru said, gesturing towards the exit. Itachi nodded once, looking bored- or stoic- and so we left.

-

As we traveled, I could sense something going on in Orochimaru's head- a scheme or something- the way he kept smirking at Itachi. When ever I had the chance- I would try practicing what I had picked up in the few lessons Orochimaru gave me. When I landed once, Itachi spoke to me.

"I see you're enjoying your freedom Akiko-chan."

"Yes- very much," I smiled. I could have sworn I saw Itachi smirk for just a few seconds- but if he did, the smirk quickly disappeared. We all stopped at the base of a long set of stairs- and looked up. Itachi was the first to begin walking up- followed by Orochimaru- and then myself. Halfway up- Itachi stopped- and Orochimaru stopped.

"Is there something you want- Orochimaru-san?" Itachi asked, not turning around.

"Yes- in fact… there is," Orochimaru answered- and a shiver came down my spine," You're body." My eyes popped open in surprise, and I stared between the two of them. Slowly, Itachi turned- and I saw his eyes- Sharigan. Orochimaru attacked- but suddenly froze. Seconds later, he unfroze, gasping for air and sweating. He glared at Itachi, his eyebrow twitching furiously. Then, he turned and started descending the steps. Twenty steps down- he stopped.

"Akiko- come!" he demanded. I hadn't moved once- and now I looked between the two. Looking at Itachi- I wanted to stay with him, I didn't want to leave. Then, looking down towards Orochimaru, I remembered I owed him my life.

"Akiko," Orochimaru growled, in a threatening tone. Looking once more at Itachi, he gestured his chin towards Orochimaru- telling me to go with him. Silently, my eyes said goodbye for my voice- and I quickly raced down to the steps, where Orochimaru was waiting for me. As soon as I was right behind him- he continued on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Here's one of today's sceduled updates. It's kinda hard to get on track with the scedule- but i'll slowly get there. Hope you enjoy!

Note-  
Itachi is about 16 1/2 - 17 now  
Sasuke is about 12 now  
Akiko is about 16

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- but i do own Akiko Kukai!

* * *

I walked through the hideout- bored beyond bored. It had been a good four and a half years since Orochimaru and I had left Akatsuki, after he had gotten into it with Itachi. I had learned not to ask Orochimaru about it- because for some reason, he seemed really crazy each time I brought it up.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei?" I asked, as I continued walking- him following along behind me.

"Your senses have grown Akiko," Orochimaru noted, and then told me," I have a mission for you- but you need to be able to act innocent." I stopped and turned around, facing him.

"Innocent?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, innocent. Like you're not there spying, like you're not different then them," Orochimaru explained.

"Exactly what is this _mission_?" I asked him, and he smirked.

"I want you to spy on Konohagakure." I stared at him, and then sighed softly.

"You know I never wanted to go back to that place sensei," I told him.

"Yes- I do know," he replied," But- if you succeed- when the time comes, you can take out some of that pent up rage on Konohagakure…" I realized he was trying to lure me in- and I sighed. Thoughts of what I could do to some of the people there- the doctors and nurses, mainly, who didn't care about me at all when I was there. A sickening grin came to show on my face, and Orochimaru grinned in response.

"So- when do I leave sensei?" I asked him- ready at any moment to go.

"When ever you want Akiko," he told me, and my smile spread. Instantly I disappeared from his eye sight and raced down the halls to the nearest exit. Jumping up out of the hole, I landed on the ground for a second and took off once more. This would definitely be fun.

-

A little bit later, I came to a stream, and wiped off the purple makeup around my eyes.

"_Orochimaru-sensei said I had act innocent- so I guess looking somewhat like him didn't help that factor,"_ I thought, and looked back into the stream- staring at my reflection. When I stood up I realized I was being watched and located the person instantly. Four trees behind me, and three to the left.

"_Guess now is as good as any to begin_," I thought with a sly smile. Erasing that smile, I changed the emotion on my face to match that of one who was scared, happy to be free from a prison, and wanting to get as far as away from that place as possible. With that emotion-written face, I turned and looked at the direction I had came, and swallowed softly. Then, I heard a twig snap, and jumped; within a second, I took off at a panicked run- in the direction of Konohagakure.

-

As I ran through the forest- I knew I was being trailed- and so I went faster and faster; like a panicking girl who is becoming scared that her captor was following her.

"_This is more fun then I thought it would be_," I thought, as I once again quickened my pace. Looking back, I stumbled slightly, but caught my balance- and continued running. Up ahead, I saw Konohagakure's gate to the village- and smiled softly. As soon as I passed through the gate doors, I fell to the ground. I heard someone call out to me from the side- and looked over at them with scared, wide eyes. Someone landed behind me- and I saw a man in an Anbu mask. Quickly, I got up, and ran away- through the village.

"Hey- come back here!" I heard someone call out- but I only quickened my pace. Without warning, I turned a corner, and cursed myself. Dead end. Rolling my eyes, I jumped up over the wall and continued going. When I thought it was safe- a masked, white haired shinobi appeared in front of me. I slid to a halt and fell backwards on my hands; with wide, scared eyes, I looked up at him.

"It's alright- I'm not going to hurt you," he told me.

"_No duh shirlock_," I thought sarcastically, as I slowly began pushing myself away from him. I didn't get far- before I felt someone behind me.

"Thank you for your help Kakashi." The white haired masked shinobi shrugged; and I remembered hearing about him.

"_Hatake, Kakashi – copy ninja with the Sharigan. We meet at last_," I thought, as the shinobi that had followed me from the river softly gripped my arm and picked me up.

"You're coming with me," he said and he led me to a building. Walking down the hall, and to a door, he knocked on it and waited.

"Yes?"

"_I recognize that voice from somewhere… but where_?" I thought, as the guy opened the door and we walked in.

"I followed her when I found her at a stream- and she began running. I'm guessing she's on the run from someone," the Anbu man said. From behind the desk- I saw the old man, and instantly, a moment flashed in my mind.

"_You…"_ I thought- as I saw him in my mind- when Orochimaru-sensei had taken me from the village," _Sarutobi-sensei_." He looked at me, and his old eyes seemed to widen in a shocked surprise.

"It can't be…" He said softly to himself, and then walked over to me; then to the Anbu," Thank you- you are dismissed." Instantly, the Anbu disappeared- leaving me alone with the old man.

"I… I remember you…" I said, my voice shaky.

"You do, huh? That's good. Where do you remember me from?"

"That one day… in the dark room… he called u… uh…" I said, and pretended to think about it," Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Yes, correct," he nodded, smiling softly," So- how did you end up here?"

"I was in charge of finding a medical plant for him, and I used the opportunity to run," I lied, but he bought it.

"Very well- I'm glad you are safe Akiko-chan," he said," Your mother would be happy to have you back here in Konohagakure." Inside, I scowled, but I kept that innocent face locked.

"Let see here," Sarutobi said, walking around and sitting back in his chair behind his desk," I think I'll put you with team Nine. You'll be in safe hands then."

"Uh… okay," I replied softly.

"Kakashi." The man from the rooftop appeared, and Sarutobi continued," Akiko-chan will now be a part of your team. I know four-cell teams are rare- but I think you can handle this- right?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well. I hope you can learn to trust us here in the village Akiko-chan," Sarutobi said to me.

"_Yeah right_," I thought, but I nodded softly. With that- I left, following Kakashi. This definitely will be fun- I'll have to thank Orochimaru-sensei for this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

So- two chapters in one day? Not bad :D  
Anyway- this is an older fanfic of mine, and I currently have no clue where I was going to go with it- BUT I think I can figure out something interesting -evil laugh-

to all you celebrators- Happy Thanksgiving :D

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does. I own Akiko and her mother (references made to her)  
Prewarning: cursing in this chapter

* * *

I stared at the wall across from my bed; the apartment was small- but it had a cozy feel to it.

"_Damn them_," I thought, cursing the Konoha villagers," _Trying to kiss up to me. No matter what they do- they wont and can not change what they done to me in the past, no will they change what I do to them when it comes time._" Restlessly, I sat up from the comfort of the bed and swung my legs off the bedside; glaring at the wall, the anger I felt from my childhood surfaced. Sometimes, I couldn't suppress it; the anger swelled within me- and before I knew it, the curse mark acted up. My features changed, markings appeared on my skin, my skin tone changed, my eye color changed- everything about me changed.

"_Akiko_," I heard Orochimaru's warning voice, and scowled. Calming myself down, I felt all the change disappear, and when I looked up into the mirror- I was myself. Sighing, I stood up and walked across the wood floor to the small balcony at the end of my room. Opening the small door, I looked out at the village. The anger and frustration began to swirl again, and in haste I slammed the door shut.

"_Damn it all_!" I swore, doing my best to keep the mark from acting up once more. For the purpose of my mission- I had to do my best to keep my intentions a secret; I had to act innocent.

Swallowing a lump of disgust in my throat, I put my shoes on and prepared to walk down to the road.

"_I have to act like there's no bad blood between me and the place that has never given a damn about me_," I scowled," _Easier said than done._" Though, as I thought about it- the fact that one day, when Orochimaru-sensei gave the okay- I would be able to act out any and all means of revenge. A smirk full of evil intent crossed my face, and I had to erase it quickly, before anyone saw it. As I rounded a corner, I looked around warily. Though some of the village had welcomed me, I still didn't trust a single person here. As I walked towards the place Kakashi had told me to go for practice, I felt a sense of unease- and I couldn't help but look around at my surroundings. Passing an alley, I stopped cold and looked straight at a person I was shocked to see.

"_Kabuto?_" My mind raced,"_ Wh-what is he doing here?_" As though he heard my thoughts, the silver-haired shinobi looked up, and our eyes locked. He looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. Quickly, I looked down and continued on my way- playing it like I was crushing on him.

"_Hopefully no one saw that exchange,_" I thought, though as I panned my surroundings, I felt the presence of someone following me.

"_Damn it- why don't they leave me alone_!" I cursed, resisting the urge to scowl. Taking a few deep breaths as I got closer and closer to the training grounds, I brought out the innocence crap that Orochimaru sensei said I was to use. My eyes softened, and I began to act like a lonesome, scared girl- still unsure of her new surroundings.

"_I hate this_," I thought, the feeling of playing innocent sickening me to no end," _Next time sensei sends me on a mission- I'm getting all the facts before i agree to it._" Looking ahead, I saw 3 people that were already at the training grounds, and presumed it was the team that I had been added to. As I got closer, I could feel them pay more and more attention to me.

"Who're you?" A blonde boy asked, getting really up close to me. I instantly didn't like him; I hated when people got that close to me.

"Naruto! Back up- yeesh!" a pinkette scowled, yanking him away from me. He landed with a thud a few feet away.

"Ouch, that hurt Sakura-chan," he complained, rubbing his butt, and frowning. I tuned these two out as I focused on the one who wasn't moving, wasn't speaking- wasn't really paying me any attention. He was focused on a patch of grass in front of him, staring at it intently.

"_He... he looks kinda like... Itachi-kun..._" I thought, as I studied him. Then I became aware of the other two staring at me, and inwardly sighed. Looking over at them, I began acting like I was unsure of them, and began backing away. I didn't get very far though, for as I was backing away, I backed right into a solid form. Out of habit, I pulled a kunai out of my pouch, whisked around and defended myself. Kakashi easily blocked and defended himself. He grabbed my wrist, holding it steady before it could reach him; with his other hand, he reached around my back and grabbed my other arm.

"Well- you are capable- thats a good sign," Kakashi said, as he watched my reaction carefully. I swallowed back a smart remark, and nodded softly.

"Naruto- Sakura- Sasuke- meet your newest teammate- this is Akiko Kukai."

0o0o0o

Taking deep breaths, I tried to keep myself as calm as I could.

"_I swear-! That damned blonde brat is so annoying_!" I thought, resting against a tree. Kakashi was seeing how the four of us worked as a team. So far, Naruto has pretty much failed at that, Sakura only cared about Sasuke- who was unsure about how to work with me; then there was me- who truthfully didn't play well with others- but yet had to for the sake of the mission.

"_This is not gonna end well_," I frowned," _Someone will end up hurt or-_" I jumped as I felt a sudden presence beside me, resting on the same tree I was.

"I don't know you well, and you don't know me well," I heard Sasuke say softly," But I know that you know- that we need to work together in order to pass this."

"_Well this is unexpected_," I deadpanned, but played it cool- whispering back," Yeah- I know. Any idea's?"

"As a matter of fact- One. How's your aim?" I rose an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder at him curiously.

Several minutes later, I stood behind the tree waiting for the signal. I could tell that Sakura was watching from somewhere behind; I could feel her slight anger that Sasuke was working with me instead of her- but I couldn't care less. Then the signal came, and I creeped out from behind the tree and towards Kakashi- who had his back towards me. About twenty feet away, I stopped and waited. Sure enough, he slowly turned towards me.

"Ah, Akiko..." Kakashi said, putting away the orange book. He watched me carefully, trying to figure out how I would attack, and how much effort he would put into blocking me. I brought out four kunai, and took my time.

"If I let my anger get the best of me- things could go bad, very bad- quickly," I told myself, trying my best to keep calm. Then I drew back and threw the kunai towards Kakashi; he jumped effortlessly overtop them and landed back on the ground. He studied me closely, trying to decern my next attack, as I straightened up. The kunai stuck in a tree about twenty feet behind Kakashi; Sasuke came around that very tree, and brought out four of his own kunai.

"_This had better work,_" I thought, as Sasuke threw his four kunai at Kakashi, who saw it coming- only barely- and jumped once more out of the way. As soon as they cleared Kakashi, Sasuke and I sprang into mirror-action. Grabbing two of the four kunai, the other had thrown, we jumped into the air beside Kakashi. Each of us had prepared a shadow clone, and that shadow clone grabbed the other two kunai and took a place either below or above Kakashi. Then- our final set of clones came out of the tree-tops and finalized our attack. Sasuke got Kakashi's attention, while I grabbed for the bells. As my hand reached for them- I could tell I wasn't going to reach them- and that frustrated me. The frustration swelled, and suddenly my curse mark acted up and four snakes shot out from my arm. They coiled around the bells and I yanked back. As we landed, the snakes disappeared and I held onto the bells; looking up at Kakashi, I could tell he was studying me.

"_Fuck'n great,_" I cursed, working to get the curse mark to go back to inactive.

"Very interesting combination you two," Kakashi said, finally. Sasuke was watching me, and as I looked around- I saw that Naruto and Sakura were looking at me wide-eyed.

"_Keep. Calm. Keep. Calm._"

"Sasuke and Akiko- you two pass. Sakura and Naruto- you both fail. Work on it you four. You are a team now. You must be able to all work together in future missions."

"Yes sensei." With that, he disappeared, and I took it as my cue to leave- which I done without hesitation.

"Want to hang out Aki-" I heard Sakura begin, but I was already heading back to my apartment- and was defintally not stopping.

0o0o0o

"I see," Sandaime said, as Kakashi told him what had just transpired," That is very curious indeed. Keep an eye on her Kakashi. Just in case..." Kakashi nodded, then disappeared from the Hokage's room. Sandaime turned towards the windows and looked out over the village.

"_Orochimaru is just the type to use a child against me- especially this child. If she is here under his orders- I need to keep an eye on her at all times... but perhaps I can hope, that she's still got that good in her heart... that perhaps, her mother was right and all the child needed was that one spark of good- and it would keep her heart sane...If Akiko is under Orochimaru's control, we just need that one spark... and perhaps we can change the fate of evil that holds within her heart_."


End file.
